


The Real Man Use Knife.

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Awful number five, Depression, M/M, Pain, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: ”When a sharp knife touched the pale skin, Klaus feeled safe and powerful, young and wild.”





	The Real Man Use Knife.

**Author's Note:**

> Just remember this is just a story, self harm is never a way ~~

” The Real man use knife”. 

 

When sharp knife touched the pale skin, Klaus feeled safe and powerful, young and wild. Warm Blood runned out of his wrist, making him feel dizzy. Extraordinary good. Klaus couldn’t know someone watched him on the dark corner, with judging eyes. When he was ready, he tasted last time the blood sucking it, loving the iron taste of it. Self harm gived him power what he needed most in family of his, not be numb, to feel something. To be something. He felled asleep like a kid after a long day. Only moon and sparkling stars gived light to the voiceless room what smelled drugs. Number Five moved queitly close of him, and made sure scars were clean. Normally he wouldn’t care a shit, but apocalypse is coming and everyone should be alive then, even Klaus. Five cleaned scars with his blue light, using time as a medicine. When it was done and scars looked white as a dove ,he leaved with blue light. Hoping his idiot brother would sleep more than one hour. 

 

In the morning, in the bathroom after the normal breakfast. 

“ I saw you yesterday.”  
Five said with cold way, and moved his snake like eyes to Klaus. He was laying on the bath, keeping siesta, ready to put black headphones on.  
” What?  
Klaus asked almost whispering,and moved his tired eyes to his brother.  
” You know what i mean, why you do it to yourself?”  
Five asked, and took sip of his morning coffee, moving closer of his naked brother.  
” Well you know things happening there and here, few apocalypses are coming, i see deads all the time”  
Klaus explained quickly, and moved his hand to beer bottle what was on the cold floor. He took it with shaking hands  
“ I’m fifty eight years old man trapped in body of thirteen and i’m not self harming, i would take your idiot problems instead of mine.”  
Five said with disrespectful voice, and looked Klaus all the time into his eyes. He could see it hurted him, even he didn’t say anything. It was weird situation, but after all what could be normal in family of Hargreeves.  
” At least you weren’t at Vietnam’s war, and lost all what you had.”  
Klaus said calmly and took long sip of beer. It tasted awful, too warm.  
” You don’t understand my point at all.”  
Five said frustrated voice, and hoped others couldn’t hear or find they.  
” Oh yes i do.”  
Klaus said with growth frustration, moving his body to better position.  
“ But you narcissistic piece of shit can’t”  
Klaus continued and smirked like a maniac.  
” Remember i saved your ass last night, i can kill you just turning the time.”  
Five said calmly, and took last sip of his morning coffee. It didn’t taste good at all thanks to puberty.  
” Then i go to see my man you never win Five.”  
Klaus said, and smiled victoriously back. Washing his hair same time with warm water.  
” Oh i always win, if i want.”  
Five said ironic back, and gived smirk back.  
” But you never know the ways how i win.”  
Five continued, and before Klaus could say anything he was gone. Klaus wondered what he meaned, but for now he just wanted to forget. Just leave for somewhere for a very long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a good day <3


End file.
